Dusk Till Dawn
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: This fic dedicated for #SHGD2018 WARNING; TYPO BERTEBARAN DON'T LIKE DONT READ. JUST ENJOY IT #SasuHina


_**Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**_

 _ **Fic ini saya tulis dalam rangka memeriahkan SHGD 2018**_

 _ **Prompt : Long Distance Relationship aka LDR beybeh :D**_

 _ **SasuHina Galau Days**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dusk Till Dawn**_

 _ **Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Seharusnya kau berhenti saja, Hinata."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mengulangi kalimat yang jelas tidak akan didengar oleh Hinata. Raut wajah pria bersurai raven itu menyendu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang menangkup pipi putih milik sang kekasih, berharap wanita itu akan luluh dan menyerah dengan dirinya yang terlihat memelas dan merana.

" _Suu,_ sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa."

Sudah dari dulu Sasuke memperingatkan kekasihnya untuk berhenti bekerja sebagai sekretaris di suatu perusahaan swasta. Dan sekarang, dirinya harus menerima risiko tidak menyenangkan akibat Hinata yang harus dipindah tugaskan dari Konoha karena pihak perusahaan kembali membuka cabang di kota Suna, yang secara otomatis membuat jurang pemisah di antara mereka.

"Kita akan menikah, Hinata! Dan kau tidak perlu repot bekerja sampai seperti ini! Jika saja kau mau bekerja di perusahaanku semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

Hinata menghela napas sambil melepaskan rangkuman tangan Sasuke yang mulai mengerat dari wajahnya. Sasuke, pria itu tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti jika pekerjaan yang sedang digelutinya ini sangat penting bagi dirinya. Ada alasan tertentu yang membuatnya tidak ingin bekerja di perusahaan sang kekasih, alasan yang sangat logis bagi dirinya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu menjadi orang yang kompeten dalam bekerja. Jika Hinata memutuskan untuk bekerja menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan milik Sasuke, maka yang akan ia terima hanyalah omongan tidak pantas karena status dirinya sebagai kekasih dari sang Direktur, dan Hinata tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Aku tahu, _Suu_. Hanya sampai kontrak kerjaku habis dan aku akan berhenti bekerja, aku janji."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kontrak kerja, _huh?_ Itu masih lama, Hinata."

"Hanya tinggal delapan bulan lagi, _Suu_. Aku mohon mengertilah."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, perdebatan alot ini bukan terjadi sekali atau dua kali saja. Sudah sangat sering mereka memperdebatkan mengenai pekerjaan yang dijalani oleh Hinata –dan wanita itu tidak kunjung menuruti perintahnya dengan alasan masih terikat kontrak kerja.

Ayolah, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang jutawan muda dengan aset dan properti yang berserakan dimana-mana. Membayar denda karena melanggar kontrak kerja Hinata tidak akan membuat dirinya jatuh miskin dan menjadi gelandangan. Namun, sikap keras kepala yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu selalu membuat ego dan harga dirinya menguap entah kemana.

"Delapan bulan bukan waktu yang singkat, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau berada jauh dari pandanganku selama itu. Aku tidak akan tahu jika ada pria yang menggoda dan mendekatimu, aku tidak ingin dan tidak rela jika ada pria lain yang menemanimu disana."

Hinata berbalik dan memunggungi Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap nyalang kearahnya, Hinata kembali membereskan pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper besar miliknya. Jujur saja, Hinata merasa jengah dengan sikap cemburuan milik kekasihnya itu. Sasuke selalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk dikhawatirkan. Memangnya sudah berapa lama mereka menjalin hubungan? Mereka sudah bukan lagi remaja kasmaran yang selalu harus bersama setiap waktu. Hinata tahu sikap yang ditunjukan oleh kekasihnya itu adalah bukti bahwa Sasuke mencintai dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Namun, jika sampai seperti ini hanya akan menghambat dan memperumit situasi dan keadaan.

Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang sibuk bekerja, Sasuke juga sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai kepala Direktur di perusahaan. Lagipula, sekarang sudah zaman modern, dan mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi kapan saja jika Sasuke mau meski jarak memang memisahkan keduanya.

"Empat tahun, _Suu_. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun, tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku? Tidak akan ada pria lain yang bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku, Sasuke."

Sasuke tahu akan hal itu, tidak seharusnya Hinata meminta dirinya untuk mempercayai kesetiaan yang dimiliki sang kekasih padanya. Namun tetap saja, hati dan pikirannya merasa was-was jika mereka harus berada di tempat yang berbeda. Jarak antara Konoha dan Suna memang cukup jauh, perlu waktu dua jam perjalanan menggunankan pesawat terbang. Sasuke hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya tidak bisa melihat dan menemui Hinata secara leluasa dan sesuka hatinya.

Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk juga membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengunjungi sang kekasih karena ada proyek dan tender baru yang dimenangkan oleh dirinya beberapa hari lalu, yang secara otomatis membuat pria Uchiha itu akan sulit mengunjungi Hinata di Suna.

Menyerah dan merasa lelah dengan argumennya sendiri, Sasuke memeluk tubuh wanita yang dikasihinya itu dari belakang, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jauh dariku."

Hinata membalikan badannya dan membalas pelukan Sasuke, "Aku tahu, _Suu_. Hanya delapan bulan lagi, dan kita akan menikah."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata yang selalu menjadi penenang dirinya di saat penat dan lelah melanda. Aroma yang tidak akan ia rasakan selama berbulan-bulan kedepan.

.

.

.

"Kerusakannya semakin menyebar, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap datar layar yang menampilkan hasil _rontgen_ ginjal miliknya, sudah empat bulan berlalu semenjak kepergian Hinata ke Suna –dan dua bulan yang lalu dirinya mengetahui jika satu ginjal sebelah kiri miliknya mengalami kerusakan. Sasuke mengidap gagal ginjal, dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu dengan kondisinya; keluarga, sahabat, bahkan Hinata pun tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Awalnya, Sasuke hanya mengeluh sering merasakan sakit pinggang pada Hinata, wanita Hyuuga itu selalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut di rumah sakit –namun Sasuke selalu mengabaikan perkataan dari kekasihnya, karena dirinya menganggap jika sakit yang dirasakannya hanya sakit pinggang biasa akibat dirinya yang selalu duduk selama berjam-jam jika sedang bekerja.

Dan sekarang, kerusakan ginjalnya semakin menyebar. Sudah dua bulan lamanya Sasuke rutin melakukan cuci darah untuk mencegah kerusakan semakin parah, namun tetap saja –kerusakan itu tidak tercegah.

"Aku sudah peringatkan untuk selalu menjaga pola makan, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkannya." dokter Tsunade mendengus sambil memicingkan kedua manik cokelat madunya.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa menjaga pola makannya jika orang yang selalu menyiapkan dan memperhatikan asupan gizinya tidak ada. Karena selama ini, Hinatalah yang selalu mengatur pola makan dan kesehatan tubuhnya.

"Siapkan saja donor ginjalnya, aku akan melakukan cangkok seperti yang kau sarankan."

dokter Tsunade mendecih ketika Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah memperintah dirinya untuk mencarikan donor ginjal. Kelakuan bungsu Uchiha itu memang tidak berubah, selalu kasar dan seenaknya saja.

Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya pada pukul sembilan malam, sudah seharian ini dirinya tidak menghubungi dan mengabari Hinata –dan wanita Hyuuga itu juga tak kunjung menghubunginya. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku celana, Sasuke memanggil nomor Hinata sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa.

Kedua alis Sasuke menukik ketika mendengar pemberitahuan jika panggilannya tak kunjung diangkat oleh Hinata, decakan sebal terdengar dengan jelas. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan dan pergi untuk mandi setelahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak Sasuke mengirimkan pesan agar Hinata segera menghubungi dirinya, namun selama itu pula tidak ada satupun pesan masuk atau panggilan Hinata untuknya. Sudah berulang kali dirinya mencoba kembali menghubungi namun hasilnya tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hinata tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan darinya.

Sasuke juga sudah menyuruh salah satu bawahannya untuk mencari nomor perusahaan tempat Hinata bekerja, namun pihak perusahaan pun hanya berkata jika kekasihnya itu sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis untuk satu minggu kedepan –dan hal itu sontak saja membuat si pria Uchiha menjadi murka dan semakin tidak karuan.

Beberapa pegawai bahkan harus menerima teriakan dan amukan tidak jelas dari dirinya. Sungguh, yang ia butuhkan hanya Hinata, yang ia inginkan hanya mendengar suara lembut dan menenangkan milik kekasihnya. Jika saja tumpukan dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya bisa ia serahkan pada sekretarisnya, Sasuke akan langsung terbang ke Suna saat ini juga. Pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk menuntut dan memaksa dirinya untuk tetap berdiam diri dan menahan luapan rindunya entah untuk berapa lama.

Sasuke meminum segelas _whisky_ sambil memfokuskan dirinya pada layar laptop yang memuat gambaran projeknya, ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam –dan dirinya masih duduk untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Beberapa karyawan lain sudah pulang, mungkin hanya tersisa empat atau lima yang masih tinggal dan masih membantunya bekerja dengan melakukan lembur.

"Ino, bawa berkas-berkas hasil rapat tadi siang."

Sasuke menekan tombol telepon dan memanggil sekretarisnya yang berada diluar ruangan miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda masuk dan meletakan beberapa map di atas meja Sasuke.

"Ini berkasnya, Pak."

Sang sekretaris langsung berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban atau gumaman dari bosnya, wanita yang sudah bekerja selama bertahun-tahun sebagai sekretaris Sasuke itu sudah mengetahui perangai dari sang atasan. Ino juga tahu jika sikap tak karuan yang sering Sasuke lakukan akhir-akhir ini adalah karena kekasihnya, Hinata.

Sasuke mengambil salah satu map itu kemudian membacanya dengan seksama,

"Sial."

Sasuke mengumpat ketika merasakan sakit di area pinggangnya, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi ketika dirinya hendak mengambil pil dari laci meja kerjanya. Namun, ketidakseimbangan tubuhnya membuat gelas yang berisi cairan alkohol itu tersenggol dan jatuh ke lantai, menyebabkan bunyi pecahan yang cukup nyaring serta membuat Ino, yang belum jauh dari pintu kembali lagi masuk.

"Ya Tuhan, Pak Sasuke!"

Ino menjerit sambil setengah berlari kearah tubuh Sasuke yang sudah terkulai di lantai, detik berikutnya, wanita bersurai pirang itu menghubungi ambulans dan membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya, kedua obsidian itu memicing ketika cahaya matahari yang menyelinap melewati jendela menyapa penglihatannya. Sasuke meringis ketika menarik satu tangannya yang terpasang jarum infus, pria bersurai raven itu hanya mendengkus lalu kembali berbaring.

"Oh anakku, kau sudah siuman?"

Uchiha Mikoto segera menghampiri ranjang tempat dimana Sasuke terbaring, Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan sang Ibu hanya menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau sembunyikan ini dari Ibu?"

"Kenapa Ibu ada disini?"

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya, membuat wanita paruh baya itu mencubit pinggang Sasuke sebagai rasa kesal karena tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Sasuke, aku diberitahu oleh dokter Tsunade bahwa kau mengidap gagal ginjal. Kenapa kau sembunyikan hal penting seperti ini , ha? Apa Hinata sudah mengetahuinya?"

Mendengar nama Hinata sontak saja membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu murung seketika. Mikoto yang melihat raut wajah murung puteranya itu hanya menghela napas.

"Jangan bilang kau belum memberitahunya?"

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, tidak melihat tatapan menuntut yang dipancarkan Mikoto padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin Hinata, bu. Bukan Ibu."

Jika saja Mikoto tidak benar-benar menyayangi puteranya yang keras kepala ini, sudah pasti ia akan memukul kepala Sasuke karena telah berkata seenaknya.

"Hinata sedang berada di Suna, dia sedang sibuk Sasuke."

Sasuke mendecih, Ibunya sama saja dengan Hinata.

"Aku sakit bu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata."

Inilah sisi manja yang tidak pernah Sasuke perlihatkan pada orang lain, hanya Ibu dan Hinata yang mengetahui sisi menggemaskan yang dimiliki pria yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin.

" _Suu!"_

Kedua Uchiha itu terperanjat ketika mendengar suara gebrakan pintu yang dibuka, Mikoto hanya tersenyum saat melihat sang calon mantu yang terlihat bernapas dengan terengah serta penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

Sasuke yang melihat keberadaan wanita yang paling dirindukannya itu hanya melongo,

"Hinata?"

Dengan deraian air mata yang mulai keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya, Hinata berjalan dengan kedua kakinya yang menghentak lantai, Mikoto yang merasa hanya akan menjadi pengganggu langsung keluar dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat, isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya yang menekan pundak sang kekasih.

"Hinata, bagaimana dengan-"

"Aku meminta cuti selama dua hari setelah Ibu Mikoto mengirimkan Fax ke kantor."

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata agar ikut berbaring dengannya, "Aku begitu khawatir dan putus asa ketika kau tak kunjung menjawab panggilan dan tidak membalas satu pun pesan dariku."

"Aku tahu, _Suu_. Aku minta maaf."

Kerinduan Sasuke terbayar dengan datangnya sang kekasih yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan penyakitmu?"

Sasuke terdiam sambil masih memandangi kedua manik ametis teduh milik Hinata, detik berikutnya, Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata dan berkata,

"Aku menunggu sekarat supaya kau datang dan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Ini gaje banget yah? Wkwk**_

 _ **Saya tidak tahu ini masuk kategori Hurt/Comfort atau tidak :D**_

 _ **Tapi tidak apa, saya hanya ingin menjadi bagian dari event yang kece ini, xixi**_


End file.
